Glitches
The Glitches page is where users of the Wiki can post bugs that they find while playing Pocket Planes. If you happen to post a bug, please put the version of the game you saw it on. Current Glitches/Bugs: *When opening "Stats" menu, the level progress bar reports my actual level. * When opening a "Help" menu, it can appear incorrectly, causing you to be stuck with no info. *When opening Pocket Planes, you may get a message saying, "Loading from iCloud" that you can't tap out of. If you get this message, it is impossible to continue playing the game. (v1.0.3) Click here for tweet *Sometimes when adding a costume to a pilot, it will take you to the Menu screen. Then when tapping on an airplane in the arrivals screen, pressing on any button will show the message "Dress this pilot in a (costume name) for 1 Bux?" instead of where the button you pressed should take you to. To fix this, exit the app, tap the home button twice, hold the Pocket Planes app icon, and tap the red button (before IOS 7). Beyond IOS 7, double tab the home button and slide the pocket planes window to the top (might require exiting the app). (v1.0.2) *Sometimes when tapping on the "Load Airplane" button, it will take you to the menu or Airpedia. (v1.0.2) *Sometimes, after tapping a notification that says a plane has landed from a place in the menu (Bitbook, Flight Crew etc.) tapping the airport screen acts as if you are still in the menu area. (v1.0.2) *Sometimes your game can crash and you have to start all over again. (v1.0.2) *For some people, flight crew never works and gets stuck on 'Register Player...'. (v1.0.3) *Upon loading into the game, some of the planes are boarding with too many passengers/goods.(v1.0.3 Android) *Invisible passengers/goods, and doesn't gives money upon arrival. (v1.0.3 Android) *The screen doesn't change to the flying scene after clicking the 'Fly!' button.(v1.0.3 Android) *Not receiving bux for flight crew events or other events. (v1.0.3 Android) *After purchasing part or aircraft from market, bux would be taken but part or aircraft would not be received. Occurs randomly. (v1.0.3 Android) *During fly button freeze bug, players would pay for cost of flight but flight does not take off. (v1.0.3 Android) *Sometimes aircraft when landed are not able to be accessed. Cannot open aircraft to load/unload/layover. No work around yet, player must send aircraft to hangar and pay bux to send it back out. (v1.0.3 Android) *After an event that closes an airport down, the airport won't open again for no reason. The airport will open again or become available for purchase between a couple of hours and an indefinite amount of time. (Nexus 7, Nexus S, Galaxy S3, Android) *When you take off sometimes your plane is flying but is not moving on the map. And will cost 100 bux to fix it. Please fix the glitches! * When zooming in all the way on the map and dragging all the way to the right, you can see a portion of the screen that you were previously on. * (Rarely) A Job is assigned to the airport it is already at. * On latest Mac version: After Pocket Planes has quit unexpectedly (not an uncommon occurrence) jobs that were previously on currently flying planes appear on the plane alongside the ones it is carrying right now; i.e. an Aeroeagle going from Tehran to Mexico City would have the jobs going to Mexico City but also the previous jobs going to Tehran (making an Aeroeagle hold 12 passengers/cargo) (probably a rare glitch) *Rare glitch where you are gifted a plane that is above your level (e.g. your level is level 19 and the plane unlocks at level 27). BitBook alerts will show that you have unread posts, even after you've read them, and when loading passengers and cargo causes duplicates (e.g. loading 'Ramona Stanley' causes another 'Ramona Stanley' in the job list, and so on). Category:General